2014 Atlantic Hurricane Season - What could have happened...
THIS IS THE WORK OF SUPERCANE – DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE!!! The 2014 Atlantic Hurricane Season was an active season, with 18 named tropical storms, 11 hurricanes and 5 major hurricanes. The season ran from May 17th to November 27th, 2014, and produced the world wide record low pressure of 866 hpa during the historic storm of Hurricane Edouard, beating the record set by Tip in 1979 by 4 hpa. THe cyclone later went on to hit the United States, causing over $300 billion in damages as it did so, as a category 5 hurricane, the first ever to hit the Mid Atlantic states at that strength ever recorded, making it the most northerly category 5 recorded. Edouard was also so severe that the NHC dubbed it as a category 6, the first time the category had ever been used for a tropical cyclone. Storms Tropical Storm Arthur Edit The origins of Tropical Storm Arthur can be traced to a non tropical area of low pressure, which washed offshore Cuba on May 12th. the disturbance, 90L, continued too gradually organize, and was designated as tropical depression 01L late on the 17th. from here, the system slowly intensified, and became a tropical storm off the Bahamas on the 19th. however, due to windshear values, Arthur was downgraded to a tropical depression on the next update, and the system further weakened to a remnant low on the 20th. during its existence, Arthur was responsible for a death in Cuba, whilst the system was still in its formation stages. Overall damage totals from Arthur were minimal, totaling less than $12000. Tropical Storm Bertha Edit The origins of tropical storm Bertha can be traced to a tropical disturbance that formed near the Yucatan peninsula late on June 18th. the system rapidly deepened, attaining tropical depression status early the next morning. The newly developing storm managed to keep intensifying, and intensified into a tropical storm, named Bertha by the NHC early the next morning. The system began to move rapidly northward, and attained peak strength in the Atlantic Ocean on the 22nd. From here, the system began to erode a stationary ridge, weakening in the process, mainly due to the absence of steering currents. The storm was downgraded to a remnant low at 5pm, though it regenerated the following morning as a subtropical depression, maintaining its name. Windshear then ripped Bertha apart on the 24th, and the systems remnants persisted for a few hours, before being absorbed by the ridge. during its lifecycle, Bertha caused the deaths of 3 people, and $1.1 million in damages. Hurricane Cristobal Edit Cristobal was an unusual occurrence for the Atlantic. forming off the Cape Verde Island chain on June 29th, it was the earliest documented case of a June Cape Verde type storm. The origins of 03L can be traced to a disturbed area of weather the same morning, which rapidly intensified to gain depression characteristics. The system reached winds of 55knots by the mid afternoon of the 30th, by which time it began a period of rapid deepening. During the 12 hours of rapid intensification, Cristobal went from this intensity to peak strength, dropping from 995 hpa down to 970 hpa - a drop of 25 hpa within 12 hours. Soon after reaching peak strength, the storm was able to maintain its strength for 87 hours (3pm June 30 to 12pm July 3), before beginning to weaken due to increased windshear, and land interaction with the Lesser Antilles. By the evening of the 4th, hurricane Cristobal had weakened to a tropical depression, even though it briefly re - strengthened into a weak tropical storm. Early the next morning, Cristobal passed Cuba, as an extratropical storm, which gradually weakened over the next few hours. during its existence, Cristobal was responsible for the deaths of 17 people, and an estimated $122 million in damages. ' Tropical Depression 04L ' Edit The area of convection that formed over Mexico was attributed in part to the formation of O4L on July 14th, along with the disturbance located offshore in the Gulf of Mexico. The system moved slowly southward offshore, form Tampica to Veracruz over the next two days, landfalling on the 16th as a strong depression a few hours before dissipation. The cyclone was responsible for the deaths of 102 people, and severe flooding (2100mm of rain in some locations), caused extensive damage, upto $385 million in locations near to the storms central circulation. This marked the most destructive tropical depression to occur since tropical depression 11 in 1999 (aka the October 1999 Mexico floods) ' Tropical Storm Dolly ' Edit The origins of Topical Storm Dolly can be traced back to a slowly eastward moving tropical wave, which had left the Cape Verde Islands region two weeks prior. upon entering the Caribbean Sea on July 15th, the wave developed an increasingly well organized low level circulation, being upgraded to Tropical Depression 05L on the 18th. Upon being designated, the system that would eventually become Edouard formed as a tropical disturbance formed near to the Lesser Antilles, 133 miles south of 05L. Even though it was situated in an area of high vertical windshear, the depression was able to intensify, reaching tropical storm status late on the 19th. The system continued its eastward motion, making landfall on Haiti on the morning of the 21st as a weak tropical storm. After hitting land, Dolly rapidly underwent an extratropical transition, which completed a few hours later. This extratropical low continued to track over the country, causing heavy rains (839mm in some locations), and causing 22 deaths, along with $35.3 million in damages. ' Hurricane Edouard ' Edit A tropical disturbance developed over the Lesser Antilles on July 19th, which lacked organized deep convection - mainly due to the close location of 05L (Dolly). However, by the 22nd, as dolly dissipated, the disturbance began to slowly organize, and a tropical cyclone formation advisory was issued by the NHC soon after. On the 26th, tropical depression 06L was judged to have formed off the Dominican Republic, and immediately began to rapidly deepen, hitting Haiti, on a similar route to Dolly, as a category 2 hurricane with winds of 110 mph, an da central pressure of 958 hpa. even land interaction couldn't disrupt this systems well organized core of rotation, and intensification became explosive as the cyclone entered the Atlantic Ocean on the 24th, as a category 4 hurricane with winds of 145 mph, and an atmospheric pressure of 926 hpa. As the system began to erode a subtropical ridge located over the Bahamas, the system peaked with winds sustained at 205 mph, and a record low pressure of 866 hpa. Edouard made landfall on Grand Bahaman at this intensity, before veering towards the US states of New Jersey and New York, hitting as the first category 5 hurricane recorded to hit the US at such a high latitude, hitting with winds of 165mph, and a surface pressure of 909 hpa on August 4th, completing an extratropical transition later the same day, continuing into the Great Lakes region, finally weakening to a remnant low in Lake Superior the following day. During its tenure, Edouard caused the unexpectedly high death toll of 1644, with a record $301 billion in damages. A PBS production later dedicated to the victims of the hurricane stated that: "Edouard was worse than Katrina and Sandy combined - how much worse can this possibly get?" ' Hurricane Fay ' Edit The origins of Fay can be traced to a remnant low from the East pacific entering the Gulf of Mexico on August 7th. the remnants rapidly intensified, being upgraded to a tropical storm, named Fay by the NHC, the following afternoon, with winds of 50 mph. Fay continued to explosively deepen, reaching peak strength the following evening, whilst rapidly closing in on the Mexican shoreline, making landfall as a category 3 on the 11th. After landfall, Fay performed a slow cyclonic loop, reentering the Gulf of Mexico on the morning of the 12th as a category 1 hurricane. The system continued to track northward after this, hitting Florida as a remnant low on the 15th, dissipating overland after 37 hours persistence. Fay was responsible for 77 deaths in Mexico, related to the actual cyclone, its precursor low, and its remnants. In all, $17 billion in damages was recorded, as well as a storm total of 4599mm of precipitation being recorded during the storms lifecycle. ' Hurricane Gonzalo ' Edit The origins of Gonzalo can be traced back to a disturbance off the Yucatan Peninsula, which formed on August 11th. The disturbance was able to organize, becoming the 7th tropical depression of the season. Once formed, the depression rapidly intensified, whilst accelerating towards Florida, hitting as a category 1 hurricane at peak strength on the 16th. In Florida, Gonzalo was responsible for the deaths of 12 people, and $322 million in damages, before moving out into the open Atlantic 7 hours later, weakening to a tropical storm as it neared the South Carolinas coast, hitting the following morning with winds of 60 mph, causing moderate damage, but no loss of life. After this landfall, Gonzalo propelled itself out into the open Atlantic, weakening steadily as it did so, dissipating on the 20th near to the Bermudan Islands. ' Hurricane Hanna ' Edit Not much is known about this storm, due to the fact that it was one of the few storms to actually hit land this season. The tropical wave that would eventually form Hanna washed off the Cape Verde Islands chain on August 15th. Progressing quickly westward, the system was able to organize, and was a category 1 hurricane by the 20th off the Lesser Antilles island chain. The cyclone didn't directly affect land, and so was described as being "insignificant" by the NHC later in the day. The system became extratropical on the 22nd, and didn't affect any land areas during its lifecycle. No reports of deaths or damage were reported during the storms existence, and there are disputes as to whether or not Hanna was actually a hurricane at all. ' Tropical Depression 10L' Edit ' Tropical Storm Isaisas ' Edit ' Hurricane Josephine ' Edit ' Hurricane Kyle ' Edit ' Hurricane Laura ' Edit ' Tropical Storm Marco ' Edit ' Tropical Storm Nana ' Edit ' Hurricane Omar ' Edit ' Hurricane Paulette ' Edit ' Hurricane Rene ' Edit ' Tropical Depression 20L ' Edit ' Tropical Storm Sally ' Edit Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Past Atlantic Seasons